Bloom At Duel Academy
by kellym01
Summary: bloom is yugi's daughter and no one except sheoperd at duel academy knows it, she now must duel shadow riders and go through all the gx plot plz R&R i don't own winx club or yugioh gx
1. Chapter 1

When bloom destroyed Valtor she was sent through time and became the age of 1 again and was now at duel academy, unable to go back to alfea as her previous self was still there and so she had to wait 3 years before she could return and see her friends again, she was unsure if she still had her enchantix but couldn't risk exposing her fairy form since magic was never interpreted well here, her adoptive father had given her his deck before she came after what had happened what it went on tour he didn't want to risk it been stolen again, he had also given her his millennium puzzle, that's right her adoptive father is yugi moto the king of games, she had kept that info to herself when she first arrived and couldn't believe no one had pieced it together yet of who she was, everyone knew yugi had adopted a child years ago and she refused to say her last name and wore his millennium puzzle and the fact she never lost a match.

She was sitting in professor banner's class (she's a Slifer red) "now excuse me class but chancellor shepherd would like to see certain students, he would like to see jaden, chazz, bastion, Alexis, Zane and bloom, as well as myself and dr crowler" the professor said as he took the students to chancellor shepords office.

The office…

The group entered the office and shepherd then explained to them all about the shadow riders, "one minute if you want the best then why's bloom here, she hardly ever duels" chazz said as he indicated towards bloom.

"because she's the best duellist at this school" he answered earning confused gasps from everyone.

"he's right I've won every match I've played and I have never had to play my powerful cards and my father taught me everything he knows as did his friends and rivals, I have more duel knowledge than all of you put together" bloom admitted.

"why do you say that…by the way who is you father?" crowler asked thinking he was better than her "because I think I could beat you easily even if you play your powerful cards" he added.

"how about put your money where your mouth is, if you can beat me and my powerful cards I will tell you everything" bloom said and crowler instantly activated his duel disk "shepherd is it okay if we duel in here?" bloom asked as she activated her duel disk and inserted her deck into her duel disk, shepherd then nodded.

Bloom LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 4000

Bloom drew her cards and smirked "I play two cost down magic cards and discard these two cards so I can normal summon my dark magician without a sacrifice (2500/2100) and play one card face down and with that I end my turn.

Crowler then drew his cards "impressive move slacker but lets see if you can handle this, I play two cards face down and play my ancient gear soldier in defence mode" crowler then played his monster and ended his turn.

Bloom LP: 4000

Crowler LP: 4000

Bloom then drew her card and smirked "I play brain control and pay 800lp to take control of your monster which I will then sacrifice to summon dark magician girl and now attack" bloom said and wiped out all of crowler's life points earning gasps from everyone at the sudden move.

Bloom LP: 3200

Crowler LP: 0

"what! but how did you do that! Your only a Slifer slacker!" crowler screamed.

"I said I'd tell you all only if you could defeat me" bloom said as she took her key and placed around her neck with her puzzle. "so anyone else feel like saying I'm a weak duellist" bloom said as she smirked.

Everyone then took their keys and left the office, jaden decided to tag along with bloom, hoping to get some answers on how she beat crowler so easily and not be an obelisk blue.

Outside the school…

"come on bloom if your that good why aren't you a obelisk blue?" jaden asked.

"I don't like drawing attention to myself, however, that never seems to workout everyone I faced tells others about it and then passes on then more people challenge to see if the rumours are true, either that or avoid me" bloom replied as she and jaden began walking aimlessly through the forest, bloom then stopped in her tracks and jaden looked at her confused and then shocked as well as confused as bloom's puzzle began to glow and a glowing eye appeared in her forehead and then jade's medallion (well half a medallion) began to glow, bloom then looked around frantically, looking for something "there's a shadow rider nearby and he is been influenced by the dark magic of the shadow realm" bloom said, she then began running towards a volcanic area of the island, it was supposedly dormant, jaden then ran after her close behind.

At the top of the volcano area…

Bloom was right there was a shadow rider "well, well looks like I was right your millennium item led you right to me and now when I defeat you not only will I get your key or your soul but also your millennium item, now prepare to lose as I am night shroud" night shroud said as he activated his duel disk.

"millennium item!" jaden gasped remembering about what he saw in the forbidden dorm.

Bloom LP: 4000

Night shroud LP: 4000

They both drew their cards.

Bloom then drew her card and looked at the shadow rider, her millennium item had already activated "I play one monster in defence mode and end my turn" bloom said.

Night shroud then drew his card and smirked "first I play red eyes black chick (800/500) next I activate it's ability so by sacrificing it I can special summon red eyes black dragon from my hand (2400/200) now go inferno fire blast" night shroud yelled and the attack struck bloom's defensive monster which was revealed to be non other than big shield gardener (100/2600) who's affect activated after the battle causing it to switch into attack mode night shroud then ended his turn.

Bloom LP: 4000

Night shroud LP: 3800

Bloom then drew her card and switched her monster back into defence mode "I play another monster in defence mode" bloom then placed another monster onto the field and ended her turn.

Night shroud then drew his card "first I play attachment dragon and now I'll use his ability to switch you monster into attack mode and then I'll destroy it now go infernal fire blast" night shroud yelled and destroyed bloom's monster and took a large chunk out of her life points and causing attachment dragon to go to the graveyard he then ended his turn.

Bloom LP: 1700

Night shroud LP: 4000

Bloom then drew her card and gritted her teeth "first off I switch my monster to attack mode" it was revealed to be marsh melon (300/500) "activating it's ability, dealing 1000 points of damage to your life points, next I play cost down and discard this card to the graveyard so I can do this, I sacrifice marshmelon to summon blue eyes white dragon in attack mode (3000/2500) bloom yelled.

"blue eyes white dragon!" both jaden and night shroud gasped when they saw the legendary card appear.

"now go white lightening" bloom yelled and destroyed red eyes back dragon and ended her turn.

Night shroud then gritted his teeth as he drew his card "I play card destruction, sending both our hands to the graveyard and then we both draw the same number of cards….hmm perfect now I play call of the haunted, resurrecting my red eyes black dragon and then I'll sacrifice him and summon my red eyes darkness dragon (2400/2000) and now he gains 300 attack points to for every dragon in my graveyard and I count 5, after all I held some dragons before I played card destruction (4500/2000) and now I'll destroy your blue eyes white dragon now go infernal dark fire" night shroud said as bloom's dragon was destroyed.

Bloom LP: 200

Night shroud LP: 2400


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom then drew her cad and looked at night shroud and his all powerful beast and smirked "I play two card face down and I play monster reincarnation and discard this card to the graveyard and bring my blue eyes back and then I play black magic ritual and now I discard my blue eyes and summon the magician of black chaos then I play monster reborn so I can resurrect my dark magician" bloom said as she summoned her creatures

"but how...so you discarded your dark magician" night shroud said.

"yes I did but I'm not done yet I now play my cost down magic card and discard this card so I can summon my dark magician girl and then I end my turn" bloom said confusing night shroud she just summoned three dark medications and yet didn't do anything with them.

Night shroud then smirked as he drew his card and added it to his hand "now go infernal dark fire wipe out the magician of black chaos and wipe out the rest of her life points" night shroud yelled as the dragon launched it's attack, however, all that happened was bloom's magician counter attack and destroyed his dragon and the magician wasn't even scratched by his dragons attack. "what but how did your creature survive?" he gasped, a bit of smoke caused by their attacks then cleared and night shroud saw what happened ad gasped, bloom had activated her face down card, soul release and that allowed her to remove five of his dragons from his graveyard, causing 1500 attack points but that still didn't add up he then saw her second face down card, it was the book of secret arts, meaning his monster gained 300 attack and defence points while his lost 1500 attack points. "your face down cards they caused my creatures points to decrease to 3000 and the other magic card allowed your monsters attack to rise to 3100" night shroud grumbled "I play a monster in defence mode and I end my turn" night shroud then play a monster so that he could protect his life points.

Bloom LP: 200

Night shroud LP: 2300

Bloom then drew her next card and smirked "it's time for me to end this duel, first I play stop defence switching your creature to attack mode" his monster was revealed and it appeared to be a troop dragon (700/800) "next I sacrifice my three magicians to summon The Winged Dragon Of Ra" bloom yelled as her magicians disappeared and her god card arose causing both jaden and night shroud to gasp "and it's attack points are the total of the monsters I sacrificed" bloom added (7600/7000) "now attack with your blaze cannon" bloom yelled and her god card attacked wiping out the remainder of his life points as his last monster bites the dust.

Bloom LP: 200

Night shroud LP: 0

the shadow rider then fell unconscious and so bloom and jaden took him to the infirmary, hoping to get some answers and info about other shadow riders, on the way back bloom filled jaden in about her past and told him to keep it to himself.

Later that day they found out this shadow rider was actually Alexis's missing brother addicus.

Everyone was now in Sheppard's office speaking of the sudden appearance of the shadow rider bloom defeated, however, bloom wasn't listening she could sense something was coming, something more powerful than the shadow riders and these sacred beast cards that shepherd wanted to keep hidden and locked up, bloom began to worry that the shadow games could return, however, bloom knew they couldn't, the other millennium items were still lost after the pharaoh was set free and he left for the spirit world and it was only by chance that the millennium puzzle had been found and there was no way that the other items could be found.

(A/N sorry it's so short)


End file.
